Gasoline dispensers include hydraulically driven fluid meters that, in turn, drive both electrical and mechanical devices that record the amount of fuel dispensed. The electrical device includes a computer and display device that provides the customer with the number of gallons of fuel dispensed and its respective cost. The mechanical device includes a mechanical totalizer driven by the output shaft of a gear assembly connected to a fluid meter for maintaining a cumulative total of the overall amount of fuel dispensed from the dispenser.
However, mechanical totalizers of this type are prone to premature failure due to the high speed at which they are driven since the high speed of rotation of the output shaft often causes premature failure of the totalizer parts.